Alright
by Kane's Light
Summary: One-Shot - They never had to say anything for things to be said. It was a consequence of years of friendship and too many nights laying awake thinking of the other. Words were not needed, but sometimes they were nice to hear.


**Summary: **One-Shot -Sora and Riku sit together and discover that some things never change, even after the heartless.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters and am merely borrowing them.

**A/N:** Hints of SoraxRiku Sorry it took so long to push another one out, but here it is. A little bit of optimism.

-----------------------------------

Alright

By: Kane's Light

-----------------------------------

It was hard to say what had brought them to this moment, all tight breaths and warm hands. Sora remembered the way that everyone had hugged them close and all the tears that had been cried. Those were happy tears and Sora hadn't experienced them since he had found Riku after so long a search.

They were sitting together, enjoying the setting sun. It was almost strange to return to such normalcy after such an extraordinary journey, but surprisingly easy. Riku still taunted and Sora still didn't mind. It was almost as though they had never left, even if the darkness still clung coolly to Riku at night.

For whatever reason, the recent wrestling match, the swimming contest, the always trying to be better than the other, Riku was still trying to catch his breath. Sora had nearly regained his and the irony never managed to escape him. Riku used to be stronger, and physically, perhaps, he still was, but there was no longer any lines between the two. Riku had conceded defeat as they both sat quietly on the shores of the darkness. For all these reasons Sora's hand burned with the embrace of Riku's.

They never had to _say _anything for things to be _said_. It was a consequence of years of friendship and too many nights laying awake thinking of the other. Words were not needed, but sometimes they were nice to hear.

"Do you think we've changed all that much?" Sora asked, his hand lightly squeezing the weapon worn hand of Riku.

"Of course we have, Sora, no one can go through what we have and be the same," Riku half whispered and half snorted back.

"That's not what I meant," Sora's nose scrunched up and he waved his free and almost too small hand around, "you know, are we _really_ all _that_ different?"

Riku hummed low in his throat, a sound that could be agreement or simply disregard. Sora watched closely for any sign that it was one over the other but received only a too old sigh and relaxed indifference.

The waves were crashing violently against the shore, where in the past Sora might have imagined them caressing the sand or lapping gently at the beach. But at this moment he knew they were crashing, and really there was nothing peaceful about it. If Kairi were here she might admonish him for his slightly moody thoughts, but she wasn't and had never missed his old life so much.

"Do you ever miss anyone?" Sora's hand was nearly squishing Riku's.

"Not really," the older boy sighed, his bangs blowing out of his face, "I guess if I ever come close to missing someone it would have to be Axel. He was just different, but still..." he trailed off and gently withdrew his too warm fingers.

A slight pause too dark to be light but too soft to be heavy.

"I missed you, you know?" Sora's laugh was low and warm, exactly like the setting sun.

"I might have missed you too," Riku's glance was sharp and sly, "but only a little bit."

Sora growled slightly in response and together they laughed away the remaining shadows. Riku's shoulders shook slightly and his lips quirked up into an almost genuine smile, the closest he had come to making since his initial arriving.

The sun was nearly touching the water and Sora was enjoying watching Riku watch the falling sun. It had been too long since they had enjoyed the quiet of the islands, too long since they had sat together without worrying about what tomorrow might bring, it had simply been too long.

The ocean was getting closer and Riku was finally relaxing. Things may be different now, but Sora figured that eventually things would be back to normal, or perhaps even better.

Riku's bare foot was tapping against Sora's equally bare foot and the pleasant buzz of companionship nearly drowned out the hungry roar of the sea. His fingers itched to reach for Riku's again but neither moved and the sun dipped minutely beneath the waves.

"Axel was the closest I had to a friend. But in the end he chose Roxas over everything I stood for," Riku sighed heavily and glanced swiftly at Sora, "I just can't seem to let you go."

Sora shallowed. The breeze blew stiffly between them and Riku once again was facing the sliver of sun just peeking over the tiniest of waves. It was cool like the darkness but warm like the light and somehow it just felt _alright_.

"It must have been hard," Sora smiled and clasped his friend lightly on the shoulder. Riku half-heartedly returned the gesture and together they waited for the stars to return.

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for all the support. Please review!!


End file.
